The present invention generally relates to a method of calculating an index for deciding the necessity of surgically operating on the jaw in orthodontic treatment, a method of deciding the necessity of surgically operating on the jaw in orthodontic treatment, and their programs, and a method of calculating an index for deciding disharmony of the maxilla and mandible in dental treatment, a method of deciding disharmony of the maxilla and mandible in dental treatment, and their programs, and a method of calculating an index for deciding dentofacial deformity, a method of deciding dentofacial deformity, especially suitable for use when a dentist decides the necessity of the surgical operation on the jaw of a patient in orthodontic treatment, or decides the degree of harmony of the maxilla and mandible (skeletal pattern) in dental treatment, or decides dentofacial deformity.
In orthodontic treatment, some patients may need the surgical operation on the jaw. Conventionally, the necessity of surgical operations on the jaw is decided by taking a cephalometric radiogram (cephalogram) of a patient, and making cephalometric analysis focusing mainly on angle measurements based on the cephalometric radiogram, and according to the results, a dentist decides the diagnosis (for example, see “Diagnostic Method of Orthodontic Clinic” (Akira Kameda, pp. 62-66, ISHO SHUPPANSHA CO., Ltd., 1978)).
However, the conventional diagnostic method depends on the dentist's experience. As a result, variabilities in diagnosis easily occur by a dentist and it is difficult to make an objective diagnosis. For this, there is a risk that appropriate orthodontic treatment cannot be performed.